Divide
"Divide & Conquer" is the eighth episode in the second season of X-Ray and Vav. Synopsis X-Ray and Vav try to stop the Mad King from getting an award, but the Mad King has his own plans. Plot In the ‘hideout, Hilda, Rusty and ORF are about to test something apparently very dangerous as ORF states she’ll dial nine and one and then stand by. Vav comes in to grab more of his stuff and Rusty tries to tell him about a tip off he got about something happening at the docks that Vav and X-Ray could check out. Vav however tells him not to mention that buggers name to him as they don’t work together anymore. Hilda tells him to do everyone a favour and just make up already because they’re tired of being their shoulder to cry on. Vav says maybe if X-Ray stops being such a baby, give it fifty years or so. Rusty comments that X-Ray said something similar earlier...only with more swearing. Vav immediately wants to know if X-Ray mentioned him and what he said, before correcting himself and muttering that he doesn’t care. Meanwhile the experiment is growing louder as it warms up. Vav leaves the room in a huff while the machines starts to glow red and Hilda frantically tries to tell ORF to dial one. ORF cannot hear her and Rusty gets electrocuted while the machine explodes. It cuts to a widow exploding where a mother and her child are in a burning building. The child is hit in the face by a rock that comes through the window. The rock ‘Dwayne’ was thrown by X-Ray who comes in, announcing that they are there to save them and his sidekick broke the window to set them free. The mother points out that the window was already gone and the child says he wants Mogar to save them. X-Ray argues that he's here already, but they say they'll wait. The room is still on fire and falling apart behind them. The kid throws the rock out the window and X-Ray jumps out after it. X-Ray then sits on the side of the road having a one-sided conversation with Dwayne that he seems to think he can hear the other side of. The rock is a normal rock with a smiley face drawn on it. A newspaper article reportedly by Ash, praising the Mad King, hits him in the face and a streak goes by as Mogar apparently saved the day again if the cheering is anything to go by. X-Ray gets up and leaves. At the Local Hap'n'ins, Ash confronts her editor on the article on the front page of the paper that is under her name. The editor did not print the story she gave him and instead made some revisions to make it a piece that praised the Mad King. The editor says to sell papers you don't slander the towns treasures. Ash disagrees and says that facts are facts. The editor however says that sometimes you have to fudge some facts here and that you have to leave your morals at the door. Ash says she's been pushed too far and her actions have already hurt people doing what he told her to do. After more arguing, Ash quits the paper. Meanwhile, Vav is holding superhero sidekick tryouts in a gym. However no one but Dragonface shows up and reluctantly Vav makes him his sidekick when it's clear there's no other options. In his office, the Mad King is confronted by Mogar who wants to know why he is not keeping his end of the bargain. The Mad King says he needs patience but Mogar accuses him of just stalling. The Mad King tells him he's already done a great deal and that Mogar is being ungrateful for all that the Mad King has done for him and that he should count his blessings. Mogar says he cannot count, only fight and smash. The Mad King says this is why, Mogar needs him and that he would hate if Mogar did anything to ruin their team up. Mogar says he is running out of time as he's getting weaker without his mother, the Mad King tells him again to have patience. As he leaves, the dock worker from a previous episode walks by. Mogar listens in and then goes to search the labs. He finds a folder that is labelled ‘Diabolical Plot to Seize and Exploit the Homo-Ursadae’s Maternal Figure’ but does not know what it means as he says he cannot read big words. The Mad King walks in with the evil chef and the dock worker, talking about his evil plan and Mogar hides. The Mad King then reveals a cow in a hole, strapped to some sort of device. Mogar, recognizes it as his mother and he jumps out to confront the Mad King. However, when he tries to fight, he realizes he is too weak and the Mad King pushes him to floor and gloats. Mogar tries to apologize to his mother and so the Mad King kicks him into the hole for a family reunion. Characters Major Characters * X-Ray * Vav * The Mad King * Mogar * Ash Minor Characters * Hilda * ORF * Rusty * Dragonface Gallery Xrv301.png Xrv302.png Xrv303.png Xrv304.png Xrv305.png Xrv306.png xrv307.png xrv308.png xrv309.png xrv310.png xrv311.png xrv312.png xrv313.png xrv314.png xrv315.png xrv316.png xrv317.png xrv318.png xrv319.png xrv320.png xrv321.png xrv322.png xrv323.png xrv324.png xrv325.png xrv326.png xrv327.png xrv328.png xrv329.png xrv330.png xrv331.png xrv332.png xrv333.png xrv334.png xrv335.png xrv336.png xrv337.png xrv338.png xrv339.png xrv340.png xrv341.png xrv342.png xrv343.png xrv344.png xrv345.png xrv346.png xrv347.png xrv348.png xrv349.png xrv350.png xrv351.png xrv352.png xrv353.png xrv354.png xrv355.png xrv356.png xrv357.png xrv358.png xrv359.png xrv360.png xrv361.png xrv362.png xrv363.png xrv364.png xrv365.png xrv366.png xrv367.png xrv368.png xrv369.png xrv370.png xrv371.png xrv372.png Video